Stronger Than Fear
by scopsowl
Summary: Ally comes to realization that she had been harboring feelings for her music partner, Austin Moon, which are left unacknowledged up until now. Auslly/Fluff R
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger Than Fear**

_By Scopsowl_

* * *

Ally was sitting at the old piano in the practice room in her father's store, _Sonic Boom_. Her fingers effortless moved across the keys which produced comforting music that filled the room. Ally's brown eye were mesmerized by the music, and felt as though she were one with it. It was the best song she had written so far and has been keeping it to herself. The song itself made her feel as free as a bird, soaring in a clear blue sky, with no fear of falling.

Her song had ended and Ally put her hands on her lap and sighed quietly to herself. She did like her song a lot, and was proud of it, but she was just down in the dumps right now.

The sound of a pair of clapping hands was behind her, causing Ally to jump up from where she sat. She whirled around, and saw Austin briefly before she tripped over the bench for the piano.

"Owwwwwwwieessss...AUSTIN!" she angrily shouted, from the awkward position she had landed in on the floor. Ally managed to straigten her body out before Austin hurries over.

"Ally, are you ok? That song you played was awesome by the way!" Austin said offering Ally a helping hand. Ally glares at him before taking his hands and being pulled to her feet.

"Austin, you can't keep doing this to me! I nearly had a heart attack! ... And thank you." Ally said immediately slipping her hands from his, still fighting down the anger from the intruder.

"Why not? It was just me." Austin said with his special smile he only did for Ally. That smile of his immediately made Ally calm down.

"All right, all right. You just took me by surprise." Ally said putting her hands on her hips, and was now smiling herself.

Ally eyes became narrowed as she looked away, and her smile went as quickly as it had came. Austin knew that look.

"Alls..." he said softly, her name didn't quite sound as inquiring as he would have liked.

"I can't stop thinking about Dallas..." Ally quietly murmmered, her soft doe eyes glazed with tears.

Austin took a few steps towards Ally, closing the space between them, enveloping her into a ginger hug. Ally buried her face into Austin's chest while her arms just limply hung at her sides.

"I know, Alls... Not everyone can see just how wonderful you are. He doesn't matter anyway." Austin said softly into her hair, rocking her gently in his arms.

Dallas had found a girlfriend after Trish's Quinceanera, leaving Ally with a broken heart, considering how long she had been crushing on him. It was no secret either, Dallas would be a complete idiot not to know that Ally was trying to express her feelings to him, no matter how awkward she could get around him.

Austin hated seeing his best friend breaking apart like this. It broke his heart as well. Austin was alarmed when Ally began quietly sniffling, and she began to let shaky braethes. Austin soothingly rubbed Ally's back as she cried all over his shirt.

Ally broke the hug, but Austin's gentle hands cupped her shoulders, giving her no choice but to look at him. Ally wish she had chosen to look at the ground, because Austin's pained expression wasn't making her feel any better. Austin gave Ally a reassuring smile.

"Let's go get icecream or something, okay Alls?" Austin suggested, his brown eyes looking into Ally's warmly. Ally couldn't bring herself to say no. Knowing Ausitn just wanted to be the good friend that would make her feel better, she finally answered him.

"That'd be nice." she lied. Austin didn't seem to noticed as he excitedly grabbed Ally's hand and guided her down the stairs and to the front door. Ally locked up the store doors and the two were on their way to get some icecream.

* * *

"I can't believe Dallas has a girlfriend after all we went through! I thought he might actually be into me. It just makes me mad, really. I have liked him for so long, and was so close to having something with him... What is wrong with me? How could I ever believe a guy like Dallas would want to be with a girl like me?" Ally began viciously fuming on their walk to the icecream stand.

A few people stared at her causing Ally to nibble on her hair out of embarassment. Austin raised his eye brows and his eyes became wide. Ally was talking to him as if he was Trish! Austin let everything Ally had just said register in his mind. Ally looked over at her friend and felt totally embarassed.

"Oh no, I've said too much!" Ally remarked looking as pale as a ghost.

"Alls, I was just thinking, that's all. You know you can talk to me about anything." Austin said sincerely.

"And who woudln't want to be with a girl like you? You are fun to be around, write amazing songs, you're extremely talented, pretty... You don't need a guy like Dallas when you have m-" Austin trailed off feeling his face redden.

Ally laughed for the first time since Austin saw her this morning.

"Hey, I got you to laugh!" Austin cheerfully noted, letting what he said slide from his boyish mind.

"I guess I can_ try _to stop thinking so much about Dallas." Ally said. Ally noticed that Austin was beaming like the kids who got all the gold stars did.

"Hey, there's the icecream stand!" Austin said with his Ally-smile on his lips. He grabbed Ally's hand and hurried over to the icecream stand, while Ally was clumsily trying to keep up with him dragging her. Ally finally concluded he was just happy they were getting icecream, as Austin excitedly joined line. Ally looked down at her hand in his, quickly pulled hers away from his earning herself an embarassed glance from Austin.

After they got their icecream they walked around the park talking about Dez's antics.

"Trish ate his gingerbread family, again?" Ally asked, amused.

"Yeah, he almost cried about it this time. You won't believe what Trish did for him! She made him a gingerbread house for when he makes a new ginerbread family!" Austin laughed.

"Wow, Trish, doing something nice for a change?" Ally commented then licked her fruity mint swirle icecream.

"Crazy, right?" Austin says smiling eating the last of his cone already.

"How did you eat that so fast?" Ally asks in disbelief. Austin shrugs, flipping his hair so that his bangs fell across his forhead neatly. Ally would have asked how he flipped his hair just the right way, but her eyes catch the sky, noticing how incredibly cloudy and sunny it was. Austin doesn't take his eyes off of Ally.

"What's up?" he said laughing at himself a little for the bad joke.

"We have to watch clouds, Austin!" Ally exclaimed dropping her icecream cone on the ground.

"Whoa, Ally. Austin Moon doesn't do clouds, remember?" Austin said remembering the time they watched clouds together the first time.

"Oh come on big shot, and watch clouds with me! Just give it another chance. You might like it this time!" Ally said, her excitment growing only while Austin looks even less impressed. Ally's big doe eyes got wider and she pouted her bottom lip.

"Pleassseeeee?" Ally begs just like a little kid would.

"All right, I'll watch clouds with you." Austin sighed his shoulders dropping. Then a light bulb went off in his head, that brigthened his situation. This time it'd be just Ally and himself, laying in the grass together. Austin stopped himself realizing how ridiculous the thought sounded, even in his head.

* * *

Ally picks out a spot in the grass, and the two settle down there, lying side by side so that their shoulders are just touching.

"Oh look, look, a pickle!" Ally says in delight, pointing at, well a cloud. Austin squinted at the cloud as if it would change it into a pickle.

"Where do you see a pickle, Alls?" he asked, confused.

"Austin, how can you not? Just focus and you'll see something. How about we take turns? Now what do you see?" Ally says a little sternly.

Ally's mind keeps shouting all the pictures she sees in the clouds as Austin takes his prolonged turn. What is taking Austin so long anyways? Ally looks over and catches Austin staring at her. Austin quickly looks away, blushing fiercely.

"Sorry..." he says with a sheepish laugh. Ally looked away as soon as Austin did feeling a tickle in her stomach. _What was that? And why was he just staring at me like that? I hope he hurries up and takes his turn!_ Ally's mind is racing and misses what Austin says.

"What did you say, Austin?" she asks quickly, taken by surprise.

"I see a dolphin." Austin said again, nodding up to the sky. Ally looks at the cloud that is passing, her head following the dolphin shaped cloud, until she felt something warm against her face. Ally's eyes roll over to catch a glimpse of what her cheek was touching, and nearly jumped out of her own skin when she noticed it was Austin's cheek. Abashedly, they both inch away from each other, putting much needed space between them.

"Wow Austin! I thought you'd never get the hang of this!" Ally said sheepishly.

Austin had no idea how much time has gone by, but he was actually enjoying cloud watching with Ally now. Everytime he stated what he saw, and Ally also saw that, her reactions were priceless. Sometimes she'd tug on the sleeve of his shirt, sometimes she would ruffle his hair in approval. _ She's adorable... Wait, stop it! She's just my friend... My friend who is very special to me, and I never want to lose her. _Austin reminded himself for what seemed to be the hundrenth time today.

For a moment the sky was completely clear now, revealing a blue canvassed sky. Austin looked over at Ally, and she returned his gaze. Their faces were only inches away...

Austin wanted to reach over and take her hand in his, but mentally he scolded his hand for wanting Ally's.

"Don't tell anyone I enjoyed this, please!" Austin said playfully to break the awkwardness between them.

"Oh... I guess it'll be our secret..." Ally said with a friendly smile on her lips. Austin rolled over onto his side and gave Ally a mischevious look. Today was fun and all, but he needed to hear her laugh her butt off before the day was over.

"Austin... Austin? Did I say something wrong?" Ally said nervously as his intimidating grin grows wider. Austin swings himself over Ally in one fluid movement, startling her the second before his fingers moved quickly over her ribs, tickling her.

Ally begins to laugh madly as his tickling progresses, attempting to say his name through fits of giggles, failing miserably.

Austin fingers stop moving and just lie on top of Ally's stomach, as his lips break into a huge toothy smile. Ally attempts to look annoyed but all the laughing must have softened her right up, so she just smiled at him.

"Don't-Do that!" she manages to say before wiping her tears of laughter away. Austin is still above Ally and her face turns a little pink and she feels jolts of eletric butterflies moving through her body.

Ally playfully pushes Austin to side, and he lets himself roll next to Ally, the grass cushioning him. They both look at each other and let little laughs escape their throats.

Today was a lot of fun, wasn't it Alls?" Austin said breathelessly.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. I don't want it to end..." Ally said dissapointment raw in her voice.

"It doesn't have to end! Let's go back to Sonic Boom and hang out there for a while." Austin says getting up. He offers his hands to Ally, which she takes and is lifted up by his strong arms.

"What are we going to do back at Sonic Boom?" Ally asks wondering what Austin had in mind.

"You'll see!" Austin smiled at Ally.

* * *

In the practice room the two drank from juice boxes and munched on dill pickles. Ally was surprised to see Austin eat pickles, and something with fiber in it at that.

"Are you ready?" Austin asks.

Ally stood up from the opposite side of the couch they were chilling on and put her hands on her hips.

"At least I told you what we were going to do, Austin. Please tell me!" Ally pleaded, watching Austin stand up from his end of the couch. Austin's fingers turn the dial on the stereo, a slow song began to softly play from the speakers.

Ally has no time to feel surprised as Austin walked up to her, stopping only inches in front of her.

"You want to dance with me?" Ally asked, baffled.

"Only if you wanna." Austin said.

"But I am horrible, don't you remember the la-" Austin put a finger on Ally's lips, stopping her in mid sentence, since he knew where she was going with this.

"Ally, dancing with you is super fun. And you're not that bad." Austin comments, removing his finger from her lips when he is finished speaking.

"Austin, you sprained your ankle because I was so bad!" Ally quickly explained, worry and embarassement etched across her entire face. Austin shrugged, making Ally even more flustered. How could someone be so nonchalant about everything?

"I have an idea Ally, you just have to trust me on this one." Austin says remembering the last time he told her she could trust him he accidentally dropped her on the ground during their dance. Ally frowns, as if the memory crossed her mind simontaenously as Austin remembered it. Austin looks exaggeratedly looks around the room, then his eyes land on her puzzled ones.

"No blow horns here! So you can totally trust me." Austin told her. Ally looked up at him with with a softened expression and a shy smile.

"Ok, I trust you." Ally cooed with that same sweet expression.

When Austin was closer to Ally, he noticed how much more relaxed Ally was. He looks into her eyes, and sees that a blush creeps up on Ally's face. At their new closeness, Ally became timid, her eyes becoming interested with their shoes. When Ally is not looking Austin puts his hands on her waist, gently picking up a surprised Ally and placing her feet on his. Ally gawks at Austin, her expression settled on puzzled as they stood like that for a few moments longer as Austin let Ally take in what was happening.

Their eyes are still locked as Austin takes one of his hands off her waist, takes one of her hands, and puts it on the nape of his neck. His hand gently returns to her waist. Ally gets the picture and wraps her other arm around his neck.

Austin begins to move his legs so that he was dancing with Ally on his feet, all while Ally clung to his neck for dear life.

"Since you wanna play safe, missy..." Austin says a little huskily. As much as Ally wanted to take her eyes away from Austin's, she couldn't stop herself from gazing into his eyes. Austin's eyes are so innocent and gentle right now.

Austin moves them around the whole room in slow circles, making sure not to lose his grip on Ally's waist. Ally rests her chin on his shoulder enjoying this new way of "dancing." The security in his arms was like no other.

The last song comes to an end to the playlist Austin had made prior to this moment. Ally wondered why Austin had gone through so much trouble for her. At some point during the dance, Austin had moved his arms so they towered Ally's back in a bear hug Ally lifts her head and looks into Austin's eyes. He looks like he was lost in thought.

"Austin?" Ally said his name to recieve his attention. Austin looked at Ally and gave her that special smile for the third time today.

"See, you aren't a bad dancer." Austin says with a goofy look on his face. Ally smiles.

"You did all of the work, Austin." Ally points out. Austin simply laughs at this.

"I love days like this." Austin said helping Ally off of his feet. Ally's heart pounded at the world _love_ coming from his mouth. _Austin is my friend! He wouldn't say those words to me. And why would I want to hear that from Austin when... nevermind... _ Ally dismissed her thoughts, nearly thinking of a certain someone she would rather forget even exsisted.

"Me too! Thanks for giving me the best day in weeks." Ally sincerely told Austin, throwing her arms around his neck bringing him into a hug. Austin enthusiastically returned Ally's hug, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Austin felt disapointed when he felt that warmth leave him.

"It's getting late out. I don't want you walking home in the dark alone!" Ally fretted.

"Ok mommy! I won't forget to brush my teeth before I go to bed tonight either!" Austin grinned good naturedly. Ally playfully swatted Austin in the arm, with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ally asked.

"Of course, Ally-cat!" Austin said grinning.

"But don't you need to walk home too?" Austin asked, concerned.

Ally shook her head, though she appreciated how much Austin cared about her. It would take some time getting used to, since she often felt not many people did care for her. Even Trish, Ally's best friend, could be utterly unsupportive.

"No, I was gonna stay the night here. I might play more piano before I go to bed." Ally replied.

"Ok! Well, night Ally!" The blonde-headed boy made a peace sigh with his right hand before leaving the room.

Ally sat at the piano and thought about todays events. Austin was such a good friend to her. With that final thought, Ally played her piano once more before she went to sleep on the couch with some peace of mind that night.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you think Ally still likes Dallas? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**I still have ideas for future chapters, and more recent chapters. So I have yet to experience writers block. I mean, I was feeling some earlier this week, shortly after writing chapter two! Anyways, read away! This chapter has more Dez and Trish in it. Let me know how I did being in character.**_

* * *

_Dear diary/songbook,_

_Yesterday Austin and I spent all day together! I'm excited because he helped me not feel as bad about Dallas having a girlfriend. Austin took me to get ice cream, and he actually agreed to watch clouds with me! That is something I'd never expect from him. He actually got the hang of cloud watching too, and I think he might like it now. He took me back to the practice room after that and surprised me with dancing. He did all the dancing. I just stood on him!_

_Love, _

_Ally_

* * *

Ally shut her beloved songbook, and quickly returned it to where she had been secretly keeping it. The just wakened girl decided on a layered look today including a floral skirt. After she had changed she sat down at the piano and began her morning ritual. None of her friends were usually up at this hour so she played music on days like this.

It was about 10:00am now. Ally's tummy murmered hungrily at her. Ally opened the refridgerator and peeked inside. '_Pickles! Wait, isn't too early for pickles?' _ Ally pondered eyeing the jar of pickles on the first shelf. Caving in, she grabbed the jar and eagerly opened it. Ally bit into her pickle on her way to the couch where she sat with one foot tucked underneath her. Ally finishes her breakfast pickles and sneaks a peek at the clock. _It's only 10:08! _Ally moans in her mind. She decides to go downstairs and open Sonic Boom a early today.

* * *

Ally just has finished up helping a customer choose a violin and checked them out as Trish walks into the store.

"Oh, hey Trish!" Ally greets her short friend as she walks towards her.

"Hey Ally! You won't believe what happened!" Trish shouts throwing her hands in the air.

"This isn't about Dez is it?" Ally says concerned, her fingers tapping each other against her stomach.

"What! No way! Never think that _it's _about Dez!" Trish says raising her voice at Ally. Ally's brown fawn eyes widen.

"Sorry Ally! I didn't mean to scare you." Trish tells Ally.

"You didn't scare me, Trish! Pftt" Ally says shrugging the scare she had away, and rolling her eyes nonchalantly.

"Anyways, I got fired from the Pink Flounder. Someone ordered lobster and I put a live lobster on her plate. You should have seen her face when the lobster took her fork from her! " Trish explains smiling.

"Gee Trish, I wonder why you get fired so much." Ally said. Trish playfully rolls her eyes at Ally's sarcasm.

"What did you do yesterday, anyways. We know what kind of day I had." Trish told Ally.

Ally's shoulders relaxed and she began to smile goofily, as her eyes looked into space dreamily.

"Earth to Ally!" Trish shouts shaking her hand vigorously in front of Ally's face. Ally snaps out of her recollection of yesterdays events and shot a surprised look at Trish.

"What? Oh, nothing really..." Ally attemps to lie to Trish. By the look Trish is giving her Ally knows she'll have to tell her.

"_Ok_, Austin and I hung out yesterday." Ally confesses and shrugs a shoulder.

"You mean, you spent the whole day with Austin?" Trish teases wiggling her eye brows at Ally.

Ally feels her face become hot.

"I bet you two held hands and stuff..." Trish says knowing how to push Ally's buttons.

"Yeah, you guys have been extra touchy-_feely_ lately." Says a famaliar voice from behind Ally and Trish. The two girls both jump at the same time and turn on their heels to see Dez sitting on the counter.

"How long have you been here!" Ally shouts feeling like she could have just jumped out of her own skin just then.

"Well... I was hungry so I came down here to get that sandwhich I was keeping in the tuba. Then I heard you guys talking and decided to join the discussion." Dez explains.

Ally is now pacing, and doesn't even scold Dez for having food in the store.

"You were EAVESDROPPING on us?" Trish hisses looking up at Dez, her eyes were daggers of fury right now.

Dez's eyebrows come together as he thinks.

"I was just here listening to you guys talking without your knowledge, uninvited." Dez shrugs.

Ally and Trish exchange looks.

"That is eavesdropping, Dez!" Ally throws her hands up completely annoyed and embarassed.

Dez puts a finger on his chin and nods as if he gets it now. Ally highly doubted he understood.

"Oh. Well, that explains the hostility." Dez said squinting at Ally and Trish.

Ally shakes her head angrily as she walks around the counter and bumps into someone. Her brown eyes look up at who was in her path, and widen.

"AUSTIN!" Ally exclaims. _Today just keeps getting better! _

"Hey Ally!" Austin says and flips his golden bangs out of his eyes.

"When did you get here?" Ally said in total shock.

"Long enough to know we are all _'touchy-feely lately'._" Austin has a big goofy grin on his face.

Ally looks utterly embarassed, and her face is beet-red. Austin looks worried and realizes what was being said, then steps up to the plate.

"Ok guys... Stop. Ally and I are just friends, and not all 'touchy-feely'." Austin said. Naturally, Austin puts his arm on Ally's shoulder.

Ally and Austin looks at his arm draped over her shoulder with wide eyes, and immediately Austin removes it. The two jump apart from each other and both look at their friends across from them with flustered faces.

"It doesn't mean anything you guys! We both agreed we didn't want to jeopardize our friendship." Austin says quickly.

"Yeah!" Ally said crossing her arms defensively.

Trish and Dez both stare at back with smirks on their lips.

"Whatever you guys say! Now I gotta go plot revenge." Trish says rubbing her hands together as she leaves Sonic Boom. Trish decided to let Austin and Ally handle this situation on their own.

Dez throws his arms in the air.

"Revenge? Let me help!" Dez skips after her, and little does he know the revenge is for his eavesdropping.

Ally's arms drop to her side and she looks at Austin who seems baffled by the whole scenario that just played out.

Austin looks at Ally and her expression is unreadable to him.

"Alls..." he says a little awkwardly using his nickname for her. Even Austin Moon sometimes didn't know what to say.

"Look Austin, I have _a lot_ of work to do today, and it's been really busy." Ally whispers.

"Want me to help?" Austin asks, trying not to think too about what has just happened.

Ally is so embarassed and feels hurt she just wants to be alone. The brunette shakes her head 'no.' Ally feels absolutely horrible. She was going to close the store as soon as Austin left.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you later, then." Austin says disapointed. The blonde headed boy gave Ally a sad smile before he left the store.

As planned, Ally closed up early and jogged up the stairs to the practice room. She shut the door and flung herself on the couch. Today was one of the most embarassing days of her life.

* * *

**Aw, I hate being so harsh. Poor A&A! ;n; So, what did you guys think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and those who alert to this story. I really appreciate it. Thanks for encouraging me to go on with this story! I don't want this story to be over the top dramatic. But there will be some drama. And any ideas for a gig for Austin? I just want ideas for gigs so he can perform. I don't know too much about where bands and singers play. :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

Stars flecked the indigo night sky. Moonlight dappled on the surface of the ocean, as it crashed against the bay's illuminated sands. Austin Moon walked along side of the water, his sandals abandonned somewhere near the palm trees behind him. His hands shoved in the pockets of his cotton blue hoodie he was wearing, he kept his eyes downward not paying attention to anything but his own thoughts.

_How could I be so dumb? These feelings I have for her are driving me insane. Why can't it just be easy to hide how I feel?_

Austin whipped his head up when he heard voices. Austin focused on the two figures, and slowly continued to walk in their direction, until he could comphrehend what they were saying.

"I wish I could wipe that grin off his face when he's around her!"

Austin furrowed his eyebrows when he recognized that voice as Dallas's.

"Dude, just break up with Jasmine. Your plan didn't work. How pathetic can you get?" A voice spat that was unfamaliar to Austin.

Austin could almost feel Dallas flinch at his friend's remark.

"Austin?" said a startled Dallas.

Austin froze. He pretended to pull an earbud out of his ear.

"What? Oh, hey Dallas!" Austin gulped.

Austin looked at the guy who was with Dallas. He had hard cold eyes that were so dark and hollow they could be considered black empty tunnels.

"Stay out of our way!" The cold boy sneered bumping his shoulder so hard into Austin that he nearly stumbled into the sand.

"Hey, what was that for?" Austin growled.

Dallas gave Austin a look that was almost apologetic, but it suddenly replicated his friend's look and they both sulked away.

Austin felt blown away by their behaviour. His chocolate eyes watched them, and once out of ear reach, they began to bickering with each other again.

The clouds blocked off the moon's light, and everything about that night become very eerie. Austin would pick up his sandals another time. He had to get home, now.

* * *

Later the next afternoon, Austin had just entered Sonic Boom. Ally had just finished putting up the new keyboard display on the wall.

"Hi Alls!" Austin greeted her happily, with a nod of his head.

Ally suddenly became fascinated by her fingernails, and looked as though she was using every ounce of will power to refrain from chewing her brown locks of hair.

"Oh, hey Austin." Ally said retreating to behind the cash register.

Austin felt a pang of hurt, until he realized something. Ally was still embarassed from yesterday.

"Ally, about yesterday..." Austin trailed off as he observed Ally wince at his words.

"I'm sorry, Austin! Let's not talk about yesterday." Ally says too quickly. Austin's desire to mend Ally's insecurities were just too much to stop himself.

"Ally... Forget about what happened yesterday. Trish and Dez aren't as close as we are. Others don't get what we have." Austin shrugs and his innocent eyes gaze at Ally's insecure demeanor.

Ally looks up at Austin who is now across the counter from her. Her lips curled up into a sweet smile, and rests her hands on the counter.

"Well... _Ok_. You're right." Ally quietly said. Austin feels a wave of relief wash over him and he puts his hands on the counter so that his fingers overlap Ally's. The two look down at their fingers, both give uncertain laughs, and slowly remove their hands from the counter and turn their bodies away from each other.

The two look at the door when they hear a customer enter the store. Austin scowled when he saw it was Dallas. Austin stepped in front of the counter, in a protective manner.

"Dallas." Austin said monotone.

"Hi Austin! Uh, could I talk to Ally?..." Dallas asks Austin, with a lifted eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Austin asks bitterly. Behind Austin, Ally's doe eyes are big and glossy, as she nervously fumbles with her hair.

"I just need to talk to Ally. I think she doesn't need you there all of the time standing in her way." Dallas coolly states.

Austin glares at Dallas, and turns around to see Ally.

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me." Austin softly whispers to Ally. Ally throat feels as if it's in a big painful knot right now. She nods, as Austin leaves.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" Dallas said as he approaches the counter.

"I'm ok...er, how about you?" Ally's voice shakes. Why is Dallas talking to her when he has a girlfriend?

"Wonderful. And did I m-mention... You look beautiful today? I have a question for you..." Dallas said in an enticing voice, as he leans in across the counter slightly.

Ally shies away and takes a step back, mentally reminding herself to not trip on her own feet.

Ally suddenly feels offended by Dallas trying to talk to her this way when he had a girlfriend.

"Dallas! Just get out of my store! You really hurt me when you were egging me on that you might like me, and then got a girlfriend. I don't want to see your face ever again!" Ally shouts, her voice cracking in places.

Dallas puts his hands up in surrender. "Ally, I broke up with her!" Dallas said honestly.

Ally's face goes blank. "You broke up with her?"

Dallas nodded.

"I was just dating her to try to get you jealous. To see if you really liked me. My brother was right. I shouldn't have tried to make this all a game when it isn't." Dallas explains to Ally.

"I don't know what to say, Dallas... You have no idea how much you hurt me doing that. And to top it off, you hurt another girl." Ally states, crossing her arms.

"Ally, I know. I am horrible for doing this to you, and her... Can you just sleep on it? Think about dating me? I promise, I will never hurt you again if you agree to be my girlfriend." Dallas told Ally.

Ally looked into Dallas's eyes. They looked worned, and not as kind as they were when she began to have feelings for him. Dallas's eyes were darkened, almost like two empty dark caves. Just his eyes made Ally wonder why she liked him so much at first, but they also worried her.

"I can think about it... But I don't think it will change my answer." Ally glowered at Dallas this time.

"Fine!" Dallas shouted, and hit the wall on his way out of the store causing a horribly loud noise to ring out of the store and into the streets. Ally gulped and began to pace. Ally quickly ponders if she should close the store early today. She had been closing the store early too often since the whole Dallas problem had begun, so she knew she shouldn't today. No, she wouldn't, for her dad's sake.

Austin came running into the store, putting his hand on the counter to aid him, as he agilely jumped over onto the other side.

"Ally, Ally, are you all right?" Austin asks gently putting his hands on both sides of her neck. Ally looks up into Austin's eyes and nods.

"Yes, Austin. I'm fine. But I don't think Dallas is." Ally says stepping out of Austin's hands.

Austin looked at Ally, confused as ever.

"What happened?" Austin asked following Ally.

"Dallas only had a girlfriend because he wanted to make me jealous. He was testing me. I explained to him how it made me feel, and basically I let him down hard." Ally explains turning around. The look she gave Austin was overwhelmed by all the emotion she must felt from what just happened between her and Dallas. Austin regretted not staying. But part of him knew Ally could handle it herself, no matter how much doubt she had about herself.

Austin remembers last night at the beach, but doesn't bring it up because he didn't want Ally to know why he was at the beach. Austin goes there when he needs alone time to think. If he told Ally, she would know he was thinking about her.

"Ally, don't feel bad after what _he_ did to you. You were just standing up for yourself. He doesn't deserve a girl like you. I always knew there was something I didn't like about that guy." Austin said, reassuringly.

"Well... That just wasn't like me. I felt terrible letting him down like that. He seemed really upset." Ally said, guilt tinging her words.

"Ally, listen! Dallas has no excuse for what he put you through. And, Ally, you don't see it, but I do. You are a strong and amazing person. You can do anything. Don't ever forget that." Austin's eyes were tender as he gazed into Ally's surprised ones.

"You're so sweet sometimes." Ally stammers, putting her hand on her heart. Austin's smile is a lopsided one that made Ally's heart melt.

"You're blushing, Alls." Austin teased, watching her face as her blush becomes a shade deeper.

"Austin! I am not blushing!" Ally playfull scolded him, and rolled her eyes.

Austin laughed. Was it hot in here, or was it just him? _ Ah, I can't be sweating! Ally doesn't like sweaty guys! _Austin frets to himself, though on the outside he is still smiling, and Ally is smiling back. Austin rubs the back of his neck.

"You know, I didn't realize that Austin Moon gets so nervous." Ally pokes fun at Austin, turning the tables on him.

Austin's mouth drops, then it closes, then it drops again at loss for words.

Ally takes her turn to giggle at her friend.

"Psh, I don't get nervous." Austin is nonchalant, but inside his heart is racing.

"I think you do." Ally is having fun now.

Austin finally just shrugs, to try to let Ally win, so he didn't have to feel this vulnerable in front of her.

"So, what are you nervous about?" Ally presses on.

"Hey, you've had your fun!" Austin says taking a step away.

Ally takes a step forward. Ally's smile becomes wider and she laughs at Austin's astonished face. As Austin takes more steps away from Ally, in unison, Ally takes steps towards him, until Austin is flattened onto a wall and is trapped.

Clumsily, Ally trips on her own feet, or perhaps the air, and falls into Austin's arms. Austin helps her straigten out her feet and just holds her a little shyly.

"Thanks, All." Austin said with a small laugh. _ Just friends, just friends, just friends!_

Ally pushes herself away from their awkward position and blushes. "You started it!" Ally blamed Austin, jokingly. Ally now knew that she could just as easily get under Austin Moon's skin as he did to her.

* * *

**The last part was kinda corny... haha But then again, I have reread it so many times to make sure it was just right. What did you guys think of this chapter? And sadly, this might not be the last time we see Dallas! I have a lot of ideas about Auslly. But they are ideas for later. :) Stay tuned in for the next chapter! **

**Dallas was kinda out of character, but I will give reason why later in the story. Thanks for reading, and please review if you're liking my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the song mentioned in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to write the next chapter fairly quickly! **

* * *

Austin threw his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out the front door of his house. Running down the steps, he made his way to the street and was on his way to school. The cool morning air lightly blew against Austin's tired eyes, but it was somewhat a refreshing feeling to his morning.

Austin quickened the pace at which he was walking. As his brain woke up, the inevitable thoughts were afloat in his mind. Thoughts about Ally Dawson. Austin could see their stop sign up ahead and looked around for Ally. Everyday they met here to walk to school with each other. When he caught sight of her, he waved his hand to her, which she energetically returned with her own wave.

His heart was already racing ahead of his thoughts. Someday he would just lose it in front of her. Austin took a few deep breathes. He noted that Ally hadn't took her eyes off of him. The only time Ally's eyes flicker away from him is when she stops at the cross walk, and looks both ways to make sure no cars are coming. Ally jog-walks across the road, her backpack bouncing as she does so.

"What up?" Austin gives Ally his signature goofy smile, that only added to his adorableness.

Ally looks up at Austin, her brown eyes look at him so warmly, everytime she looks at him he feels a part of his heart melt a little more for her.

"Nothing much, actually. But I do wonder how Trish's revenge on Dez went." Ally mused for a moment with a playful smile on her mouth.

"Oh yeah. I'm not gonna lie, I feel bad for Dez." Austin said as they walked together down the street. Sometimes their shoulders would touch. At times Ally would walk a little too close to Austin, and bump into him, causing him to stumble a little. Whenever this happen the two would just laugh it off, and pretend it didn't even happen. Austin would always notice when Ally became embarassed of their little moments during their morning walks to school. The way she got all flustered was kinda attactive in an Ally Dawson kind of way. Scratch that, a flustered Ally Dawson was incredibly attractive.

"Me too. I hope Trish wasn't too hard on him. Poor Dez!"

Austin took out his Ipod, earning him a curious glance from Ally.

"Wanna listen with me?" Austin asked, stealing a glance at Ally.

"Ok." Ally said, knowing Austin wasn't as chatty when he was sleepy. Ally almost felt as though he was trying to shut her up, for a moment. No, Austin wasn't like that, she finally decided wathing Austin fumble with the ear buds.

Austin unwound his ear buds. When Ally looked away, that is when she felt her hair move, as Austin put the left ear bud into her ear carefully, his touch lingering a second longer than it should have. Or was it just her? Austin's hand returned to his side, and Ally felt herself become flushed by his innocent actions, blood rushing to her face.

Most of the songs that played were rock, and similar to Austin's style. Songs that would be very typical of Austin Moon. The Ipod stopped for a moment as it transitioned to the next song.

Ally's mind freezes when she realizes she also loves this song. But what Ally coudln't wrap her mind around that it was a love song. Ally whips her head up at Austin who is already looking at her sheepishly.

"I didn't know you liked this song." Ally blurted out.

Austin shrugged a shoulder.

"I like a lot of different music..." Austin mumbles, avoiding eye contact with Ally.

Ally face-palmed, and shook her head, her brown spirals of hair bouncing. Austin gave her a questioning look.

"Austin, I'm going to have this song stuck in my head all day, thanks!" Ally told him.

Austin reaches over and pushes Ally's hair aside as he takes his ear bud out of ear. Ally instantly replays her reaction from earlier. Austin laughs at her this time, earning himself a scolding glare from Ally. This somehow only made him happier.

"Well, here we are." Austin groans as Ally and him join a crowd of other kids to cross the street to school grounds.

* * *

Austin barely kept awake during his morning classes. Lunch hour was only five minutes away, yet it felt like the longest five minutes in his life. Austin slumped over his desk, staring at the blank page of his chemistry notebook that he considered notes.

"And that is all for today everyone. We will continue with Ionic Bonding tomorrow!" Mrs. Sathers babbled on in her usual too-happy tone. Austin heard the bell ring, which is all he normally heard during Chemstry class, and he hastily tossed his books in his book bag, and surely he was the first out the door. Austin had a new beat in his step as he walked to the cafeteria.

Ally was already seated at their table with her packed lunch. After paying for his lunch, Austin eagerly took his seat next to Ally. Ally didn't appear to even notice his presence.

_It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you... _Ally comes back to reality and looks at Austin, flushed. At least she wasn't singing the song out loud.

"Oh, hi Austin! I told you I'd have that song in my head _all_ day. And you know how much I like Bruno Mars" Ally explained to Austin, who now had a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, right. I knew that. Ugh, today was totally boring. I can't wait to go to band, then gym!" Austin said, as he picked up a chicken nugget and tossed it in his mouth. Ally catches Austin with his childish grin on his face, that he always wears when he eats something he likes.

"Austin, you wouldn't be bored if you paid attention in class." Ally points out, with an already bitten apple in her hand.

"I pay attention in class!" Austin raises an eyebrow.

"No you don't." Ally takes another bite of her apple.

"Ok, I don't always pay attention in class." Austin said.

Dez walks over to their lunch table and sits down with an unruly crazy expression.

"Hi Austin, hi Ally!" Dez says happily, setting his tray of mystery meat onto the table, then sat down.

Dez appeared to be unscathed, and looked as whacky as ever. This was of no concern, as this would be Dez's norm. Ally wondered if Trish had gone easy on him. That would very unlike Trish, who was the last to finally join the table.

"Ally and Austin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-..."

"TRISH!" Austin and Ally shout in unison, both had looks of disbelief on their faces. Ally even had dropped her half eaten apple.

"Boys don't just walk girls to school if they're not dating." Trish smirks, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Austin and Ally are in a tree?" Dez exclaims, jumping up from his seat, but is forcefully pulled back down to his seat by Trish.

"Dez..." Austin sighs and puts his hand on his forehead.

"Trish, when are you going to give this up?" Ally asks, her brow furrowed.

Trish shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, Ally. Maybe when you two stop acting like a couple." Trish slyly said.

"Trish, please." Ally pleads, just wishing Trish would drop this.

Ally's jaw dropped when she was hit in the face with something warm and greasy. It fell off her face, and she wiped at her face with a napkin.

"What was that?" Ally asked, her voice low with anger, as her eyes landed on each of her friends, who were all having difficult times holding back their snickers.

"Tater tot fight!" Dez shouts excitedly throwing another tot, this time at Austin.

"heha, TOT WAR!" Austin is even more excited than Dez. Ally just feels immediate relief from the random change of topic.

Dez aims a tater tot at Trish with his spoon, about to fling it at her shoulder, but Trish gives him a look that makes him whimper in fear and just shove it into his mouth.

"Good choice, Dez, good choice..." Trish comments.

"No throwing food in the cafeteria!" Ally says, scooching back in her chair to avoid being hit with any more potato product.

A final tater tot hits Austin so hard in the shoulder that it breaks, pieces of potato flying in random directions. Austin and Dez both are laughing like dorks now. At least they listened to Ally, shockingly enough.

"Awesome!" Austin shouted, brushing his shirt off, which didn't impress Ally in the least, as more pieces of potato landed on her. Ally angrily swept them off with her hands, and glared at Austin, then Dez.

"Look at this mess!" Ally said exasperated, and motions with her hands at the mess all over their table, and the floor surrounding the table.

"C'mon Alls, that was fun! You should have tried it!" Austin said grinning. Ally rolls her eyes.

"So... There is a dance next week. Girls ask guys." Trish butts in, mimicking innocence as she looks back and forth, from Ally to Austin. Austin looks at Ally, his eyes looked almost hopeful for a second, then he quickly dropped his head to examine the detail in the now interesting table. Ally was still gawking at her friend, so she had not noticed Austin's glance.

On Planet Dez, Dez is picking at the tater tots on the table and eating them. Ally thought about how unsanitary Dez was being, and watched him in disgust. Dez realizes he is being watched by a grossed out Ally.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you if you wanted any Ally! Here you go!" Dez sweeps a handful of potato from the dirty table, and offers it to Ally.

"Remember that diet I'm on Dez! That one where I am not eating anything absolutely disgusting!" Ally spat at Dez, while she shook her hands at him, indicating for him to stay on his side of the table.

"Dez? Why would you even consider eating off the school tables? Kevin the custodian hasn't cleaned these tables in months!" Trish exclaims, with one hand overturned in the air.

"I just wanted to share... But I guess that isn't happening, now is it?" Dez hisses, tossing the rest of what was on the table into his mouth.

"Anyways...We could all go as friends!" Austin suggests, rolling a shoulder, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Ally felt her stomach do a back flip when Austin brought the topic of the dance back up.

"Yeah, because we are all good friends. Friends who do not have feelings other than friendship for each other." Ally says slowly, enunctiating each word. Even after all of Dez's antics, Austin still had his mind on that dance, Ally observed.

"That could work." Trish agreed, but the look in her dark brown eyes were implying something else.

Ally picks up her apple that has fallen and takes the rest of her trash to the garbage bins. After she returns to the table, she gives Trish a look, that indicated she wanted her to come with her.

After they left, Austin looked at the clock on the wall. It was about that time that everyone went off and did their own thing. Usually Trish and Ally would go off for a walk in the hallways, and Austin and Dez would go play in the gym.

Austin thought about how awesome it would be if Ally changed her mind and asked him to the dance.

"Let's go play some ball, man!" Dez pipes up, with a wide grin across is face.

"I bet I can beat you there!" Austin says, jumping up from his seat and already running down the hallway, followed by Dez.

* * *

"Ok, I_ do _like him..." Ally whispers back to Trish, who now has a big mischevious smile plastered on her face. It only took ten minutes to get Ally to spill the beans.

"And he likes you too! Ally, it's so obvious. Why don't you two just get together?" Trish asks.

"Relationships don't always end so well. And we are only in high school. People don't fall in love this early, do they?" Ally points out, blushing at Trish's words.

"Wait, what makes you so sure that Austin likes me?" Ally asks, skeptically.

"Ally, everyone can see it. Even Dez sees it." Trish replies.

"I dont' know, Trish... Just dont' tell anyone I said I like Austin." Ally begs Trish.

"I promise, I won't. And I guess I'll stop embarassing you infront of Austin. I'm sorry, Ally." Trish apologizes. Ally was the only one she ever said she was sorry to. Ally's shoulders relax, making her notice how tensed up she was.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said, realizing this conversation had left her mouth extremely dry. Ally swallowed through the dryness of her mouth, which didn't help in the least.

"Did you and Dez ever plot revenge for his eavesdropping?" Ally asked abruptly.

"Oh, no. We decided to plot something else..." Trish said as the bell rings. Trish pushes the bathroom door open.

"What was it?" Ally asks her friend.

"Oh, nothing." Trish said, vanishing into the crowd leaving Ally clueless. Ally sighed, and took a quick drink from the drinking fountain, before she headed off to English class.

* * *

School was over, and Ally was waiting for her father to pick her up today. The famaliar car pulled up beside the sidewalk, and Ally retreated to it, and opened the door to the passenger's seat.

"How was school today, Ally?" Her dad asked with a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Oh, today was good!" Ally says too quickly, as she stuggles to get her seat belt to click, missing multiple times at first.

"Ally?"

By the tone of his voice, Ally could just feel his scrutinizing look just before he puts his foot on the gas, and the car gently begins to move forward.

"How was _your_ day, dad? Have fun at work? How was your last music convention? You were gone so long, did you miss me? Oooh,that's new car scent, isn't it?" Ally begins to chew on her hair. _Why am I so obvious? _Ally thinks, shrinking into her seat.

"Ally, what's wrong? You can tell me." Lester assures her.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, dad. Everything is just fine." Ally mumbles leaning her head against the car window, watching everything go by slower than she'd like.

"Ally..." Lester gives up. These moments always bothered him when his own daughter didn't feel comfortable telling him what was going on in her life. He cared, he really did. Lester was out for days at a time, attending musical conventions, leaving time to bond with is daughter out of the question.

Ally looks over at her father, who's shoulders were caved in as he pulls into the driveway. Her heart aches with guilt. Ally couldn't talk to her dad about something like this.

Ally gives her father an apologetic look as he unlocks the front door, and lets Ally inside first.

Ally walks down the hallway, and enters her bedroom. Owen, her cockatiel, climbs the bars of his cage and looks at her from where he clung. Ally manages a small smile when Owen chirps the tune to _A Billion Hits_.

The feathers on the top of Owen's on the top of head lowered while the rest of his feathers fluffed up, as if he was happy with himself, and he slid down the bars of his cage to his food dish.

Ally lies down on her bed and stares at the cieling of her bedroom. She couldn't believe Trish was able to pry answers out of her, about her feelings for Austin. Ally desparately hoped Trish would keep that secret to herself.

Austin did care a lot about Ally, though. Ally knew this. He always went out of his way to be loyal to her, and help her the best he could. It was possible that they could make it work. Their friendship status has been working for them, and they were like night and day to each other. Ally rolled over onto her side and scooped a stuffed animal into her arms, and held it close to her for comfort.

Ally stopped thinking about Austin for a second, but then that song began to play in her head. _I'm still thinking about Austin, even when I'm not thinking about him! Great!_ She sighs as she pulls out her own mp3 player, and hits the next button until it comes on. _Marry you_ - Bruno Mars, the text runs across her mp3 player as the song begins.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda a door opener for chapter 5. In future chapters when Ally writes Austin's next song, I will probably be using an R5, Bruno Mars, or One direction song. I have ideas, I just want my readers opinions now. :)**

**Oh, I also wanted to say that I gained a ton of respect for Ross Lynch when I found out he was in R5. I just learned of them the other day, through an Auslly video. haha. So if you like Ross, look up that band! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your input is valued, so review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely reader! **

**A few notes about this chapter. I wasn't happy with the initial writing of this chapter, so I rewrote a lot of this. I didn't like how it came out at first. So you will no longer be hearing me promising to quickly write chapters, because I found out I don't write well under pressure. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I can't wait to read your reviews! I am looking forward to the next chapter so much! Hint: There will be a comical scene relating to this one. :P **

* * *

_Dear Songbook/diary,_

_You won't believe what happened yesterday! I told Trish that I like Austin. I didn't even know I liked Austin! Well, I did... But I was doing so well denying it! I just don't think that Austin could possibly feel the same about me. Austin is a nice guy, but everything he does for me shouldn't be mistaken for him liking me! _

_Love,_

_Ally_

Ally decided to take some time off from work so she could sort out a few thoughts in her songbook. _It's better to leave it on paper_, she always told herself. When she had finished documenting her thoughts she put her book away. From the top of the stairs she saw Trish just entered Sonic Boom, and Ally carefully took one step at a time down the stairs, so she wouldn't fall down them.

"Hey Ally! Guess who got a new job at knit a blanket!" Trish shouted, who's new uniform was completely knitted, even her hat and shoes!

"Oh, that's cool! I used to go to knit-a-blanket all the time as a kid." Ally said, excitedly.

"That explains why you smelled like an old lady so much!" Trish comments, making Ally roll her eyes.

"Gee, thanks Trish. Shouldn't you be at work anyways?" Ally snapped.

"You're right, I should be getting back soon. I started break two hours ago." Trish said, nonchalantly.

"The last time you did that, you lost your job." Ally points out.

"Wouldn't be the first time I lost a job. Anyways, are you going to ask _you-know-who_ to the dance?" Trish asks, smiling.

In a heart beat Ally knew who Trish was hinting she ask to the dance.

"I'm not asking Austin to the dance. Austin doesn't like me like _that_." Ally said, matter of factly.

"Well, I'm heading back to work. And Ally, he likes you." Trish remarks, as she walks out the store doors smirking.

* * *

Sonic Boom wasn't very busy at the moment, which left Ally time to think. If she was to be completely honest with herself, there were the slightest of chances Trish could be correct about Austin. Ally has chosen to not acknowledge how Austin might feel about her, or the growing affection she felt for Austin. Ally had herself convinced that how she felt could be forced back down deep inside her heart.

When Austin believed that Ally had a crush on him, he had done everything he could to prevent a relationship between them. Since then, Austin had changed. There was a new vulnerability he shows when he is around Ally. Ally would have to be the stronger one. The stickler who had to set up new boundaries between them, for the sake of their friendship. It was for a good purpose, Ally reminded herself, but how would she do that?

During her thoughts, Ally had took a seat on the counter, her legs overlapping and lightly swinging. Stealing a glance at the clock, Ally took note that it was three o'clock in the afternoon! Snapping out of her thoughts, she slides off the counter, and lands lightly on her feet. Ally would spend the rest of her shift cleaning the store, as her father would ask her to in a few days, anyways, as usual.

When the clock hits five, Ally goes upstairs to get her book, then locks up the store. Ally drew in a much needed breathe of fresh miami air. The refreshing scent of the ocean filled her lungs, which only reminded her of Austin. Austin loved the beach, whereas that was something Ally was working on enjoying. Just the thought of getting sand where sand should never be, or prolonged sun exposure made Ally uneasy.

Ally unlocked the door to an empty house. Lester Dawson had left for a violin convention earlier today. Ally had wished him well and said her goodbyes then. Ally locked the door behind her with a click, and as if on cue, her tummy gurgled hungrily. Pulling out some lettuce from the fridge, Ally decided to make herself a small salad with extra pickles. The stillness in the house made Ally realize how lonely she had been up to this very moment.

Ally cleans up, then walks to her bedroom to be greeted by Owen. Out of habit, Ally makes sure the windows are shut, and replaces Owen's old seeds with a dish of fresh ones. Owen watches with one eye, and he almost looks upset when Ally closes the cage door. As if the bird seed was absolutely irresistable, Owen slides down his cage to the dish, and gets cracking joyously.

"At least you're happy..." Ally's voice cracks, from lack of use for such a long period of time. Ally clears her throat and takes a seat on the edge of her bed. Her mind backtracks a bit to the time she was sure she was in love with Dallas. Her feelings have changed so dramatically about him in the past month. Ally wondered if that spark was still there. The thought lingered for a minute, as Ally changed her position so that she was laying down on her belly. Ally allowed herself to fall asleep as she was, and didn't wake until the next morning.

* * *

At school, Ally waited against a wall with her lunch bag in her hands. Ally finally spotted who she was looking for in the moving herd of students. When Dallas walked by, leaving Ally unnoticed, Ally catches up to his side.

"Hey Dallas! Didn't see you there!" Ally lied.

"Oh, Hi Ally." Dallas said, with a puzzled expression. Ally kept up with his pace, unsure of what to say next. Dallas stopped walking, and joined the end of the long lunch line. Ally hadn't noticed, and kept walking, unaware of what was ahead of her.

Ally let out a loud gasp when she hit something hard with her leg, then fell with a splash. Everyone waiting in line broke into laugther, causing Ally to freeze. Ally had tripped over a mop bucket, and managed to fall into the dirty water and her backend was stuck. The wheels on the bottom of the mop bucket only made it worst as she tried to get out, making even more of a mess and scene. The hallways felt as though they were closing in on her, and Ally was becoming dizzy.

Two hands grabbed Ally's, and helped her out of the bucket. Ally couldn't even look at her helper, she was so humilated, and was pulled by one hand quickly down another hallway, and out of sight.

"Ally, are you all right?" Austin's concerned voice filled Ally's buzzing head.

Austin pulled Ally into another empty hallway, and looked back at the trail of dirty water she left behind. Ally's clothes were soaked all the way through with the murky water. Austin put his hands on her shoulders, trying to get Ally to look at him, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Austin saw how hard she was biting her lip, and then he heard a sniffle escape that she had been suppressing.

"Don't cry Alls! C'mon..." Austin takes her hand and walks her to the locker rooms.

Ally couldn't find words, so she just hung her head as she let Austin guide her.

"You can stay here. I will go get you towels from the pool, and you can have my hoodie and pants. I have shorts in my locker that I can put on." Austin said, motioning to the door of the girls locker room.

Wordlessly, Ally does as she is told, and waits for Austin's return. Minutes later she already hears knocking on the door, and hesitantly opens the door. It was Austin, who was now in shorts and a teeshirt. Austin held out the towels and his clothing to Ally, who took them gratefully.

"Thank you so much Austin. You have no idea how much this means to me." Ally tells him before shutting the door.

Austin leans against the wall, with one foot propped up behind him, while he waits.

Ally goes into the bathroom of the girls lockeroom and looks at how ridiculous she looked in the mirror. Her favorite sweater was covered in who knows what, her skirt stuck to her legs from the wet. Ally enters the handy cap stall to ensure she had space to put her ruined outfit while she dried off and changed. Ally is just thankful she had a clean sports bra in her locker she had taken out to replace the wet one. Wearing Austin's clothes was awkward enough, she noted when she finished dressing. Ally hung her spoiled clothing in her locker to dry, and turned to the door.

When the door opens, Ally steps out with Austin's baggy clothing on her small body.

"You pull that look off better than I do, Alls." Austin comments, trying to cheer her up. Austin earned himself a small smile, which made him smile even bigger.

Austin takes a step in front of Ally, and pulls her into a tight embrace, taking Ally by surprise.

"Don't feel bad about what happened there." He says into her hair. Ally finally wraps her arms around Austin's neck, and Austin softly laughs at her delayed reaction.

"I am so stupid, Austin. Everyone was laughing at me!" Ally murmured into his shoulder.

"Ally, don't say that! And not everyone was laughing." Austin said, as he breaks their hug, keeping his hands on her arms.

"Everyone was..." Ally looks into Austin's chocolate eyes, as if he didn't hear her the first time.

"I wasn't. Who cares about everyone else. It was wrong of them to laugh at you. It wasn't your fault." Austin reassures her.

"Thanks Austin..." Ally said, finally feeling better enough to let her lips curl up into an endearing smile, warming Austin from his head to his toes.

* * *

Ally had decided she was far too embarassed to even consider what she had in mind earlier that day. Dallas was surely laughing at her as well, and probably thought that she was a bigger dork than he did before. It didn't matter what Dallas thought of her, Ally attempts to reassure herself, in a _what would Austin say_ manner. Ally was hoping she could spend time with Dallas, and get to know him. If the way she felt about Dallas before would resurface, then she would no longer have to try to hide how she felt about Austin. It was the best plan she could come up with. But it would only work if she still liked Dallas. Ally wasn't going to use him, even if he was a user himself.

The dance was tomorrow night, and Ally found her nerves growing on that. Especially now that everyone had the mop scene fresh in their head, and cell phones! No one would forget that too easily, especially with modern day technology. Ally tried to pin point what about this dance was making her so darn nervous. It wasn't a formal dance, so she could just wear something she enjoyed that was already in her closet. She was going with all of her friends, so she wouldn't be by herself. Ally slumps further into the couch she was sitting in, and shifts her focus back to her essay. _BUT THE DANCE IS TOMORROW! _

Ally began to tap her forehead with her palm multiple times. _Stop thinking about that dance!_ Austin walks in the doorway to their practice room and stares at Ally.

"Ally, whadya doing?" asks a baffled Austin.

Ally stops in mid face-palm and looks at Austin.

"Austin, I was in the middle of something!" Ally snapped, with a glare.

"Sorry to have walked in on... I actually don't know what I just walked in on..." Austin said playfully.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one that's sorry. I just can't focus on writing this paper." Ally relented, as she put her essay aside. It wasn't due for another week anyways. Austin felt pleased when Ally put aside her homework to spend time with him. We're talking about grade loving Ally Dawson here! Even if it was already planned, he wasn't supposed to come over for another hour.

"Here are your clothes. Thanks again for letting me borrow them. I washed them already." Ally says, handing Austin his neatly folded clothes, that now were lavender scented.

"Anytime, Alls." Austin smiles, and places his clothing on the arm of the couch.

Ally and Austin both walk around opposite sides of the piano bench, and slid onto it until they were right next to each other.

"Do you have anything in mind that you want your next song to be about?" Ally inquired, glancing at Austin, wondering if they always sat so closely when they wrote songs together.

"About you!" Austin said with a goofy smile, before he realizes what he had just said. His gaze catches Ally's, and blushes.

"A song... about me?" Ally blinks with uncertainty, looking away from Austin's gaze quickly as a blush of her own crept up on her cheeks.

"If only you saw what I can see Alls, you would understand why." Austin comments.

"Lyrics!" Ally shouts, as she jots down something Austin had just said on a fresh page in her song book.

"It was that easy?" Austin smiles, a little confused.

"But Austin, a song about me? Really? Who would listen to that?" Ally frets, looking at Austin with her brown doe eyes. Austin smiles.

"Ally, I don't know why you're so insecure sometimes..." Austin gives her his Ally smile. Ally smiles at him and writes something down.

"Go on..." Ally says, putting the end of her pen on her chin, as if studying Austin.

Austin is confused, but they spend the rest of the night like this. Ally would press Austin on to say something, then she'd write something down in her book.

"Finally, it's done!" Ally suddenly shouts, causing Austin to jump up as well.

"Lemme see it!" Austin reaches out for Ally's book, but Ally is quicker than him and holds it away from his reach.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally snaps.

Austin shrugged, and walked around Ally to read from over her shoulder, and feels blood rush to his face.

"Wow, you got all that from me talking about you?" Austin asks sheepishly. Austin rubbed the back of his neck.

Ally read the final product to herself, and her eyes widen. She hadn't realized everything Austin had been saying to her, she finally supposed, since it was actually really adorable to watch him babble on about her, as she put his words into lyrics.

"Oh. Um, _well_... This song could be about anyone!" Ally stammers.

"Ally, it was supposed to be a song about you." Austin points out, his mouth becoming dry.

Ally gives Austin a small smile, and retreats to the couch.

"Alls... You are beautiful to me, though. Friends are allowed to think that, right?" Austin asked, innocently.

Ally paused. Austin was pretty naive when it came to love, or so Ally thought, and no one had to know that the song was about her.

"I guess that would be all right." Ally replies, and recieves a goofy grin from Austin.

"It's pretty late out. Want me to walk you home?" Austin asked, hopefully.

"It would be nice to walk with someone. I mean,_ it is_ dark out!" Ally accepts, even if she did live just a few blocks away from Sonic Boom.

Austin and Ally walk down the steps slowly together, and when they get to the exit of the store, Austin holds the door open for Ally. Ally timidly walks through the door, then makes sure it is locked up.

They both walk slowly together, taking turns looking at each other while the other was looking at something else. After they got as much time as they could out of their walk, they stop at Ally's door step.

"Alls, can I name that song?" Austin asked quietly.

It was the first words spoken from the time they left Sonic Boom, and his voice startled Ally, despite how quiet his voice was.

"Ok! Lemme hear it!" Ally demanded, enthusiastically.

"What makes you beautiful." Austin tells her, his hand running down the back of his neck again.

Ally shuffled on her feet shyly, then looked up at him realizing how closely they were standing near each other. Good thing Austin couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest like she could feel it, Ally thought. Ally is the first to look down from their lingering eye contact.

"I think that title fits." Ally finally said, twirling a piece of her hair with a finger. Austin smiles at her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Alls. Sweet Dreams." Austin says softly.

"Bye, Austin." Ally replies with just as much softness to her voice, though Austin could sense the reluctance in her voice. Another possibility was him imagining things, he thought. Ally turns the house key, and pushes the door open.

Austin walks down the pathway to the street, and looks over his shoulder to see Ally standing in the doorway watching him leave. Ally awkwardly waves good bye, and closes the door quickly.

* * *

**The song mentioned here, and any lyrics of the song belong to One Direction. It's One Direction's song, What Makes You Beautiful. **

**Don't forget to leave your highly anticipated review! **

**They are much appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, this chapter took so long to write! But it will be a good one, I promise. :)**

* * *

Morning sun rays beam through the blinds, and move onto Ally's sleeping figure. Ally's eyes tiredly flutter open, and her brown eyes rest on her alarm clock. Yet again she has waken before her alarm could even abruptly pull her from her dreams.

After showering Ally put on the outfit she had already chosen last night. A yellow blouse, with a tan open vest, and a earthy brown skirt covered with a floral design. While Ally's hair dries, her brown locks naturally bounce into life. Ally slips on her knee high white socks, pulls a lock of hair into a twist held in place with a clip, and finally slides a butterfly ring on her ring finger. Happy with the Ally Dawsoness of her attire, she checks on Owen who is peacefully perching, then walks out to the kitchen to put her shoes on.

Locking the door, Ally walks down the pathway with her tote bag hanging from her shoulder.

Ally could already see Austin at their stop sign, and feels the smile already forming on her mouth. Ally quickly walks across the cross walk, and steps up onto the pavement of the street. Austin's eyes are soft and peaceful Ally notices, as he beams down at her. Ally's finger finds her hair and entertwines with a strand of it, as Austin's hand inevitably is brushing the back of his neck already.

"H-hey Alls." Austin Moon stammered sheepishly.

"Hey Austin." Ally replies, the fondness evident in her tone and the way she is still looking at him as she walked beside him. When Austin returns her gaze, Ally looks forward as a tingling sensation in her stomach radiated throughout body her making her shiver.

Ally draws in a slow steady breathe, and lets it out just as slowly, and repeats her breathing exercise.

"Ally, what's up with your breathing?" Ausitn asked, caught between amusement and concern. Of course _he _would notice.

"Did you see that show last night?" Ally blurts out, and then mentally kicks herself. Austin blinked. Then the corners of his mouth curl up into a small but knowing smile.

"Oh yeah! I saw that show last night. It was cool." Austin said, playing along.

"Really? uhh... I mean, _yeah_, it was_ pretty cool_!" Ally said quickly, her face becoming very red, though was surprised by Austin's response.

Austin suppressed a nervous laugh. There were two things he knew about what was happening right now. One, Ally Dawson had a curfew she religiously followed, and they had stayed up past that time writing their song. Two, Ally tended to talk, a lot, when she was nervous, under pressure, or _attempting_ to flirt.

"My favorite part was when the main character finally admitted how he felt about his best friend. And she felt the same way about him." Austin commented, waiting for Ally's response.

"I honestly liked their relationship before they became a couple." Ally remarked, puzzled as to if Austin had really watched a program about what she was making up, or if he had caught on to her so easily.

"Yeah, but after they got together, the main character reassured her that what he felt was stronger than any obstacle they would go through. He was willing to do anything for her." Austin replied, feeling as though that was a award winning comeback.

"How could he be so sure though?" Ally countered, finally looking at Austin who was just as flushed as herself.

"Alls, he just knew." Austin protested.

"You can't just know, Austin. People don't know what's going to happen in forty years, or even tomorrow, or the next second." Ally stated, matter of factly.

"You're right. But we'll never know until we try." Austin's slip of tongue made him wish the sidewalk would open up beneath his feet and take him away.

Ally shot Austin an incredulous look, making him feel even smaller. Quickly Ally looks away with an unreadable expression, her pace becomes long strides. Austin didn't bother to keep up with her, and let her slip away into the crowd of students ahead losing sight of her.

Austin's head hung as he walk, watching the pavement. Despite the early school chatter around him as he enters the school doors, his world has gone quiet. Everything seemed duller, he felt the sadness in pangs whenever he tried to think about what had just happened. Austin headed to first period early today, and rested his head in his arms, keeping his face hidden.

Ally had every right to react how she reacted, Austin thought. Too often he had hinted to her how he felt. If he had taken things slower, been more subtle, then maybe Ally would return his feelings eventually. Now Austin was unsure if he had ruined his chances of being with Ally, or worst, their friendship.

Austin coudln't blame Ally at this point, since he shared the same fears. That is why he would make it up to Ally, and everything would be normal again. What happened this morning was just a mistake that they could overlook later. This did not help Austin feel any better, as a long day unfolded with the ring of the morning bell.

* * *

Austin put his tray on their empty lunch table with a heavy sigh. Picking at his food with a fork, Austin watched Dez put his tray down beside him.

"What's up?" Dez asks.

"Nothing." Austin pushes his lunch away, and slumps over the table.

"Was there a hair in your food? Just pick it out man! Or think of it as a gift from the lunch lady, and use it as floss!" Dez suggested, still contemplating Austin's uncharacterstic behaviour.

"No, it's not that." Austin told him.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Dez inquired.

"I told you, it's nothing." Austin growled.

"Oh, I know! You get snippy if it's about Ally." Dez goes on.

"It is about Ally. She is hiding out in the library. She said she's too afraid to show her face towards you now." Trish told Austin as she joined the table.

Austin scowled at Dez, before digesting what Trish had just said.

"Oooh, I was right! I'm good at this game." Dez said excitedly.

"Dez, this is serious. I might have said something that made her uncomfortable." Austin muttered.

"Austin... You don't ask girls if you can look up their dresses!" Dez said seriously, putting a fist to his heart to add emphasis.

"DEZ!" Austin shouts, looking annoyed.

"Dez, clamp it! Austin..." Trish trails off. If she told Austin what she wanted to, it would betray Ally.

"Yeah?" Austin asks with a raised eye brow.

"Just go talk to her. She is just nervous about the dance tonight, that's all." Trish said.

Austin hesitantly got up from his chair. He had never been so nervous about confronting someone about something. As a matter of fact, he had never been so nervous in his life about anything.

"All right. Thanks Trish." Austin said before leaving.

"That was the best advice my mother has ever given me! After I stopped looking up girls dresses, I have never been slapped by a girl before I met you." Dez remarks, crossing his arms, making Trish roll her eyes.

"You're gonna get slapped again if you don't cut it out!" Trish warned, glaring daggers at Dez.

* * *

Austin pushes the library doors open, and his eyes sweep the entire area, with no sign of Ally. Turning a corner of book shelves, he saw Ally in a comfy reading chair, her nose in a book.

He silently sidles towards her, and stopped beside the chair, glancing down at her. Ally turns the page, leaving Austin unoticed. Austin finally decides to tap her shoulder. Ally jumps up, letting out a small yelp of surprise, which caused all heads to turn on them.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She quietly hisses.

"Alls, come with me, please? I have to talk to you." Austin whispers back, his eyes pleading.

Ally closes her book, and reluctantly follows Austin.

Once they were out of the library, Austin stops and looks at Ally.

"Alls, what happened this morning?" Austin asked, causing Ally to cringe at his words.

"I d-don't know. I really don't know what came over me." Ally said, avoiding his eyes.

"Alls, are you ok?" Austin's voice is tender, his tender eyes rest on Ally.

"I'm ok. I just feel horrible. Austin, I am_ so_ sorry for how I acted earlier." Ally finally looks up into his loving eyes, that made her forget how to breathe.

"I accept your apology. And I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Austin said sincerely. With the intent to calm herself, Ally draws in a deep breathe before she could stop herself, hoping Ausitn wouldn't notice again.

"Do you have asthma or something? You're breathing funny again." Austin said, oblivious to the effect he had on Ally.

"_No_! Anyways... Thank you Austin. And I get myself worked up sometimes. It's not your fault." Ally said.

"Is it about the dance tonight?" Austin asked.

"Well, kinda. I shouldn't be nervous about it. I get to go with you. Oh, and Trish and Dez. But I kinda wanted to ask Dallas, though." Ally said quietly, fumbling with the strap of her tote bag.

"You wanna ask Dallas?" Austin's heart sunk.

"Yeah, I do actually. But just as friends for now. I want to get to know him first." Ally explained.

"Don't get me wrong, Ally, but you're kidding me right?" Austin said.

"No... I want to forgive Dallas, and give him a second chance." Ally shuffled from foot to foot.

"Is that what you really want though?" Austin gently inquired, looking at Ally from behind his bangs. Ally doesn't respond._ Of course not... _she thinks.

"I don't know." Ally finally admitted, and looked up into his chocolate orbs. Austin held Ally's gaze, feeling the tension growing between them.

"What don't you know?" Austin's voice is desparate, barely audible when he finally spoke. The way Ally's heart is throbbing, the way Austin is becoming paler with every word she speaks, tells Ally how wrong she was being to Austin and her self right now, but she doesn't listen.

"I just don't know! Would you stop making this harder than it has to be?" Ally snapped, watching Austin's shoulders fall.

"Ally, I know you don't want to be with Dallas. He broke your heart, and I know you don't want to feel that again." Austin persisted.

Ally shakes her head and pushes past Austin trying to walk away from him as he follows her.

"Ally, what is up with you?" Austin inquired walking beside her.

"Austin, you don't know the half of it." Ally curtly replied.

"Ally, please just give me a chance here. You're treating me like I'm the bad guy. I care about you more than you know. Please, let's just stop fighting. Can we just start today over?" Austin begs. Ally stopped in her tracks, and so did Austin. Ally looked off into the space ahead of her as she realized how she had been acting towards Austin all day.

"Well ok...That is the best thing I've heard all day." Ally offers Austin a smile, in which he returned gratefully.

"So we're cool?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, we're_ cool_." Ally said, adjusting her vest like the cool kids did it. Austin looked at her with his eye brows raised, but inside he was relieved he had his Ally back.

"Have you eaten yet? I had an old lunch lady hair in my food." Austin comments.

"Yeah, the librarian let me eat lunch there. And that is one of the many reasons I don't get lunch here. Ew!" Ally said, slightly tilting her head in disgust.

"Libary." Austin whispered making Ally squeak followed by a glare directed at him.

"Austin, it's_ library_!" Ally corrected him, enunciating the word, 'library.'

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just like teasing you." Austin grinned.

"I kinda got the picture after all the times you touched my book, when I have made it crystal clear not to touch it!" Ally bantered, and as if she couldn't help it she was smiling all over again.

As they approached a vending machine in the hallway to the cafeteria, Austin eyed it and pouted his bottom lip. Ally rolled her eyes and dragged him to the machine.

"Mmmm, cookies!" Austin exclaimed, putting some change in and eagerly watched the cookies fall from the slot and into the bottom compartment of the vending machine. Austin took them out, popped the package open, and ate the cookie as if he hadn't eaten in seven years, all while Ally just stared at him.

"You should chew your food more. And cookies, Austin, really? They don't pass as a lunch. Do you even know how much sugar are in those?" Ally lectured, as Austin joyously ate his last cookie.

"Yet you pass pickles as a food group." Austin points out, earning himself yet again, another glare from Ally.

"At least pickles have fiber, and are not loaded with sugar!" Ally replied. Austin just shrugged as they leisurely pass through the hallways, enjoying this more than he should.

The bell went off, doors opened, and the hallways were flooded with kids moving to their desinated class room.

"See you at the dance tonight, Alls." Austin smiled, ruffled her hair, then headed in the direction to his English class. Austin could swear he felt Ally try to glare, but gave in to a smile instead before she turned to go to trig, if that were even possible.

* * *

"Now we just need to do something with your boring hair." Trish remarked, examining Ally's hair.

"Trish, I'm not trying to impress anyone." Ally answered.

"Not even your pretty boy crush? That explains why you chose the skirt he compliments you on all the time to wear for tonight." Trish said sarcastically.

Ally's cheeks resemble the shade of red of her skirt she wore, and shot Trish a warning glance.

"C'mon Ally, tonight could be the night you two finally get together." Trish assured her.

"It's not that easy. What if Austin doesn't like me back? Austin and Ally? See? It doesn't even sound right! Austin doesn't like me like that, especially after we argued this morning." Ally rambled all while realizing their names at least sounded good together even if she had stated otherwise.

"That explains why you didn't want to talk to him earlier. What happened?" Trish scooted to the edge of her bed, and watched Ally who was standing near the mirror, glimpsing at her outfit every now and then.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't even a real argument." Ally said, looking at her finger nails.

"Ally! Spill it!" Trish demanded impatiently.

"_Well_, remember how it was with Dallas? Oh, how could you not? Well, I got nervous and asked Austin if he saw a show last night... and, well I didn't even watch television last night..." Ally began, but Trish cut her off.

"So you flirted with Austin, you caught yourself flirting, but he flirted back in your weird way, _then _you tried to deny it which lead to the argument?" Trish blurted out for Ally.

"Trish, how did you know..." Ally trails off, staring at Trish in disbelief.

"I'm your best friend. I know you too well!" Trish explained.

"That's true." Ally replied.

"So now tell me the details. I could use a good laugh right now." Trish remarked. Ally rolled her eyes before filling Trish in, who broke out into snickers. Trish stopped laughing as Ally talked about Dallas, and how Austin responded.

"He really cares about you Ally. If I know anything Austin I know he would be the last person to break your heart." Trish tells Ally, who sat down next to Trish.

"We better do something with my _boring_ hair before the dance tonight." Ally quietly suggests to avoid further conversation about her and Austin. Trish excitedly turned the curling iron on, and once it was heated up, she got to work on Ally's hair.

"Done!" Trish shouts ushering Ally in front of the mirror. Ally's glossy brown locks were done the same way she had them at Trish's Quinceanera.

"I love it Trish. Thank you!" Ally manages as she looks at herself as a whole now, deciding it was a casual enough look for a silly high school dance. It wasn't as though it was a formal dance such as prom.

When Trish is done getting ready, she turns her appliances off and eagerly rushes to the door, followed by a nervous Ally.

Ally smoothes out her red skirt, and adjusts the sides to the black shrug that she wore over a white button up blouse, with a matching white belt snug at her waist.

"Ally, you look fine. Now let's go, or we'll be late!" Trish said. Ally had been wordlessly fussing with her appearance the whole time they were getting ready for the dance.

* * *

Ally and Trish took their place at the end of the growing line just oustide the gymnasium doors where the dance would be held tonight. Not many girls were wearing skirts, and most of the guys didn't seem to bother getting too dressy either. Ally reminded herself it wasn't a formal dance, so that left the choice left to them, abiding the school dress code of course.

When the line moved forward sligtly, Ally and Trish took a step forward in unison.

Ally caught sight of a certain blonde headed boy just joined the line. Trish followed Ally's gaze. Trish made eye contact with Dez and beckoned him over with a wave, and then gave Ally a slight push.

"You're switching spots with Dez." Trish commanded, making Ally jump from her Austin gazing.

"I'm what?" Ally attempted to ask before being pushed again towards Austin.

"Hurry Ally, Hurry! Ah, nothing like young love!" Dez said in awe, taking her from behind the shoulders and spinning her towards Austin.

"Wait, no, no!" Ally exclaimed, a little too late.

Ally stumbles, nearly tripping from the sudden entanglement of her feet. Somehow she manages to stay upright and on her feet. Ally blinks, and hears laughter within the line.

Austin takes a wide step from his spot in line, keeping one foot as a place keeper, and grabs Ally's hands with his, pulling her back into line.

Austin looks at Ally down the line of his nose, a small goofy smile playing on his lips.

"And that wasn't embarassing at all." Ally finally said, her eyes meeting Austin's. Austin is still staring at her with that silly smile plastered on his face.

"You're really pretty tonight, Alls." Austin timidly comments, before letting her hands go.

Ally feels the heat race to her face, and she was sure she was blushing madly. Austin is sporting an unbuttoned black blazer with a collar, with a white buttoned undershirt. When Ally looks down to attempt to hide her blush, she notices his dressy pants and black shoes.

"Thanks Austin." Ally replies, not wanting to admit how handsome she found Austin to be right now.

The line gradually moves, leaving Ally and Austin next in line at the admission table. Austin hands the girl sitting at the table four dollars, enough for both Ally and himself to enter.

"Austin, you didn't have to do that." Ally mumbled as she gets a smiley face stamp on her hand that indicated that they have paid their entry fee.

"It was my pleasure." Austin smiled, politely motioning with his arm for Ally to enter the open doors first. Balloons lined the doorway, colored lights whirled around hitting everything, and there were some tables draped with white table clothes with folding chairs. Music boomed from the center of the dimmly lit gym, where the DJ comtemplated the next song he would play. Everyone in the gym was congregated into their own groups of friends dancing to the music.

Ally could feel the vibrations of the music moving through her veins, making her want to dance too. Shyly she steals a glance at Austin, watching as he ran his hand up and down the back of his neck.

"Let's go, Alls!" Austin suddenly shouted over the music, startling Ally.

"Where are we going?" Ally asks, feeling Austin's hand envelope her own, like he didn't want to lose her in the crowd.

"Let's dance over there, is that ok?" Austin nods towards a fairly wide space between the crowds of dancing kids.

"Ok. Where is Trish and Dez? We were going as a group of friends." Ally inquired, letting Austin pull her to the spot.

"They'll find us." Austin told her, slowly letting go of her hand. Austin swayed to the music where he was standing. Ally decided she would save her moves for later once they were absorbed into the atmosphere of the dance, so she swayed too.

"Ok. But, why did Dez and I change spots in line?" Ally tilted her head to the side, her countenance quizzical.

"There is only so much Dez I can take when he's that excited." Austin said, his voice sounded slightly higher than usual. Ally gives Austin a stern look, and it always surprised her how effective this could be on Austin.

"Uh, well, err... heha," Austin stuttered, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. Ally smiled when she picked up on how nervous Austin was. It was cute. The DJ changes the song to another fast paced one.

Ally decides now would be just a good time as any other time to start what she considered dancing. Ally's arms slowly move in rigid motions, her body tilting, almost like a robot, but not quite so.

"Check out _my _moves, Austin. I've been working on this one." Ally said, continuing her awkward movements. Austin raised his eye brows.

"I can tell..." Austin comments, a smile breaking from his mouth. Austin began to dance, letting some of his pro-skills show.

Many songs into the dance later, Ally and Austin decide to go get some punch. Austin pours a glass and offers it to Ally. Ally gratefully accepts the punch, and took a much needed sip from it.

"Wow, I have never danced so much before! I feel so full of energy! Maybe the music is getting to me..." Ally excitedly told Austin, who was looking past her shoulder. Ally pulls her eyebrows together, and her expression becomes questioning when Austin's eyes widen, then dart back down at her. Ally looks over her shoulder, her mouth dropping open too.

"What are Trish and Dez doing?" Ally skeptically asked Austin, her voice raising an octave, staring at Trish and Dez dancing around a frightened Dallas.

"Well that explains why they never found us." Austin said, noticing Ally now had her back completely turned to him, as she watched the disturbing scene.

Whenever Dallas would try to walk away, Trish or Dez would bust a dramatic dance move in his path, keeping him from escaping the awkward situation. It almost looked as though Dallas were dancing between the two, the way he had his arms raised slightly in hopes to push between them and make his great escape.

"I'm going to go ask them to stop. Poor Dallas." Ally said. Austin frowned as he watched Ally walk away. Trish and Dez froze in their dancing positions, both looking at Ally like deer in the headlights. Austin watched as Ally was using her hands to add emphasis to what she was lecturing Trish and Dez about. When Trish and Dez retreat, Dallas looks relieved as he says something to Ally that made her smile.

Austin felt torn by watching the scene play out, and no longer wanted to watch it. Austin strode from the gymnasium, leaving with an air of disgust. Dez and Trish share frantic stares as their eyes swing from Ally and Dallas, to Austin's departure.

"Sorry about Trish and Dez." Ally told Dallas, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's ok. They certainly kept me busy for a while." Dallas said, flipping his hair so that it flopped the way he recalled Ally liking it. Ally's thoughts were elsewhere however, and at that, she crossed her arms.

"Oh, well I just came by to make sure everything was all right." Ally explained.

"_Oh_, ok. While you're here, do you wanna dance with me?" Dallas said, hopefully, his eyes lighting up when the night's first slow dance filled the gymnasium.

"No thank you... I'm here with my friends." Ally carefully said, realizing how much easier it was putting distance between herself and Dallas, than it was with Austin.

"Well, one of them left." Dallas spat, marching away from Ally, with a scowl on his face.

Incredulous, Ally slowly turns around, her eyes searching everywhere for Austin. Ally rushes over to Trish and Dez who look guilty.

"Where is Austin?" Ally demanded.

"He left just a few minutes ago." Trish said in a sorry voice, her eyes not quite meeting Ally's worried ones.

"Ally," Dez began in a sympethatic tone, "this is why you weren't supposed to see Dallas! You and your trouble seeking eyes." Dez accused, squinting at Ally.

Ally rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Dez, there is no way I'm taking the blame for this. You and Trish have some explaining to do later_..._ I'm going to go find Austin." Ally said sternly, as she made her way through the crowd of dancing couples, some shooting Ally dirty looks for interupting.

Ally did the only the she could do right now, and chose the street that would lead her to the beach, hoping that was where Austin would be. Ally walked as fast as she could, nearly jogging, and there he was, walking barefoot alongside the ocean waves that washed up onto the white sand.

Ally pulls her shoes off and runs up behind Austin, so she could catch up to him.

"Austin." Ally said, her voice deep with concern. Austin stopped walking and turned around, and looked at Ally, his sad eyes were baffled. So many questions buzzed in his head.

"Ally, what are you doing here? You should be with Dallas, at the dance, like you wanted." Austin said, his hands shoved deeply into his blazer's pockets.

"That is not what I wanted. I thought I told you why I went over there." Ally replied.

"But what about giving Dallas a second chance?" Austin continued, making Ally smile a little bit.

"I changed my mind. I forgive him, but I don't want to be with him anymore... And besides, I only need two guys in my life right now. My father... and _my_ goose." Ally warmly smiled when the goofy lopsided smile formed on Austin's lips when she had referred to him as_ her goose_.

Austin watched Ally look up at the indigo sky blanketed with twinkling stars.

"You must not get to see the stars much, considering you go to bed at about the same time my grandma does." Austin said, smiling when she glared at him. Ally knew he was probably right, continuing to take in the moonlit scenery.

"It's beautiful tonight..." Ally mused.

"Yeah." Austin quietly answered. Abashedly he looks away, realizing his eyes were still on Ally. Crickets were off somewhere chirping, and with the sound of the ocean created a relaxing mood.

Austin felt Ally's hand slip into his, though he felt startled by Ally's unexpected action, reflexively his fingers wrapped her hand in his. Ally timidly pulls Austin's arm implying that she wanted him to walk with her, finally getting a reaction other than the alarmed look on his face. Austin glanced at Ally from the corner of his eyes as they walk hand in hand. Ally was the closest thing to an angel he had. Ally was making all of his dreams come true, guiding him through his own life, a walk he wouldn't want to walk with anyone other than her.

Austin stops walking, and pulls Ally closer to him, recieving a questioning look from Ally. Austin gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he lets it go, and places his hand on her waist. Ally's eyes don't leave his, though Austin can see just how scared she is. Austin's lips curl into a small smile that said it was _'okay._'

"Wanna dance with me? I guess I should have asked you first..." Austin whispers into her hair. Ally simply nods, putting her hands on his chest while his other hand found her waist. Rocking in each other arms, they hold each other close under the moonlight. Ally looks into Austin's eyes, his eyes held hers for the longest time. Finally he presses his forehead to Ally's, listening to how her breathing and how it briefly quickened, but slowed back down as she regained control of herself.

Ally felt blood rush to her cheeks at how dangerously close Austin's lips were to hers. Austin would have kissed her by now if he was going to, right? Ally wraps her arms around Austin's neck and rests her head on his shoulder, and in response, Austin stops moving and tenderly embraces Ally.

Ally felt a reoccuring sense of completion each time they shared tender moments like this. That night she could believe those feelings to be more true than ever before.

When they let go of each other, Ally's chesnut colored eyes held Austin's chocolate one's in a way that was so inexicably different than all the other times she looked at him. Austin wanted to kiss her so badly that moment, but she looks away breaking that beautiful hold her eyes had over him.

"I'll bet the dance is already over, and here we are still enjoying it..." Ally quietly told him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Austin hesitantly asked her, wish tonight didn't have to end.

Ally replies with a nod.

After they retrieved their shoes, Austin walked Ally home knowing that he wouldn't ever forget the way Ally had looked at him that night.

* * *

**Ally is starting to have a difficult time fighting her feelings for Austin, haha. :) At least love is patient. **

**I do have some writers block for what is to come in the next chapter, but that is ok. My brain is just mush from writing so much the past few nights. :p Please review! It's good to know your thoughts so I have an idea of how I am doing with this story. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you start reading, I just wanted to let all my readers know how much I appreciate you guys! You are all amazing! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Ally watched as two customers argued about which keyboard was better. Ally walked out of the open end of the cubical counter to set the bickering couple straight, only to stop when she saw Austin running through the front doors like Dez did when he had rodents in his pants.

"Ally, Ally, you won't believe this! Dez just made the coolest music video for our new song!" Austin told her breathelessly.

"That's awesome!" Ally exclaimed, standing closer to Austin after he placed the laptop that was under his arm on the counter. Austin and Ally shared euphoric smiles before Austin clicked the play button and their attention shifted to the computer screen.

On the screen, Austin was holding a microphone singing _What Makes You Beautiful _infront of a lively cloudy sky. Ally quickly picked up that sometimes the clouds would change into something she loved like pickles and butterflies. As the song progressed, the sky was time lapsed to transform from day to a night sky that sparkled with golden stars.

"Austin, that was incredible! Wow, two million hits already! Dez really out did himself with the graphics." Ally complimented, giving Austin her sweet smile. The butterflies in Ally's stomach tickled her with their fluttering wings. As Dez walked in with a goofy stare on his face, Ally was relieved to have some sort of distraction from the way Austin made her feel.

"Hey, there's Dez right now! Dez, Ally loved it!" Austin shouted proudly, giving Dez a high five.

"Oh it was nothing. It was Trish's idea." Dez declares, grinning. Austin and Ally look at each other for a moment before they look back at their batty friend.

"Trish wasn't there when you made the video..." Austin said with raised eyebrows. Dez's eyes become very wide and his mouth forms a small frightened 'O.'

"Dez, what are you hiding?" Ally intimidated, taking a step towards Dez.

"This doesn't have to do with your dance crew from last night?" Austin presses also closing in on Dez. Dez's green eyes shift from Ally to Austin, and he bites his lip letting out a whimpering noise. Austin poked Dez's rib cage. Dez jumped in the air and began doing an odd dance that resembled the Mad Hatter's Fudderwhacking.

"Austin, you know that's my soft spot." Dez stuck his tongue out at Austin, cupping where Austin just poked him with a protective hand.

"No I didn't... Dez, are you stalling?" Austin asked, smiling at Ally's baffled expression at Dez's antics.

"Stalling, that's a funny word." Dez said cooly, staring into the distance with a smug smile on his face.

"Right?" Ally said, spryly nodding her head at Dez, who looked touched she agreed with him.

"You guys! Dez, just tell Ally and I why you and Trish were dancing with Dallas last night!" Austin persisted, waiting as calmly as he could for Dez's answer.

"Ok... We just really like Dallas... Oh, _stop looking at me like that_... Well, there is no good way to put this. Dallas is just such a terrible dancer that we were doing him a favor." Dez lied, nodding his head in hopes that Austin and Ally believed him.

"Let _me _talk to him." Ally said with an air of gangsterness as she glanced at Austin over her shoulder walking towards Dez.

"Dez, my _Ho_mey! Let the cat out of the bag, maaann. The cat doesn't like it in the bag, _Dez_. Let it free Dez, let it free." Ally began street talking, well what she considered steet talk, ending her miniscule speech in a theatrical voice. Dez furrowed his eyebrows.

"Will you you stop talking if I tell you!" Dez squealed in a frightened sing song voice.

"I was just thinking about the poor cat! Don't you ever put thought into what you're saying?" Ally continues, recieving wide eyed stares from both Dez and Austin.

"Ally, sshhhh, It's Dez's turn to talk." Austin talked in the hushsed voice of a third grade teacher. Ally rolled her eyes at the ceiling before holding her hands together in anticipation as Dez opened his mouth.

"Yeah, Ally, clamp it. Anyways, as I was going to tell you guys until little miss interuption interupted me, Trish and I didn't want Ally and Dallas to dance, because we know how much-"

"How much of a disaster that would have been!" Austin finished for Dez in a pitchy voice.

"But you lo-"

"Love Ham! Gotta love ham." Austin finishes for Dez again, scowling at him this time. Ally turns her head in confusion as she listens to these two.

"Austin, would you just let me finish this time! YOU LOVE A-" Dez tried again in a deep narrator's voice.

"ARMADILLOS! Don't you have to go find some for your next movie? I bet you can_ GO _find Armadillos at the zoo, where you belong!" Austin barked at Dez who looked as though a light bulb went off in his head.

"That is brilliant! Thanks buddy!" Dez said high kicking it out of Sonic Boom.

Ally gives Austin her signature '_what just happened..._?' look. Austin's demeanor become rigid as his mouth stretched into a nervous grin.

"I gotta go... help Dez find his way to the zoo!" Austin shouted sprinting after Dez. Ally shook her head completely baffled now, as she walked up behind the register to ring out the couple who were arguing about which keyboard to get.

* * *

"Dez, how did you know?" Austin breathelessly asked when he finally caught up with Dez, who was walking like a confident dork.

"I should be asking you that. You came to find Armadillos with me?" Dez asked with a toothy smile.

"No! How did you know... that thing about_ Ally_?" Austin asked.

"Aww, you're not here to find armadillos?" Dez pouted to Austin's dismay.

"Dez, Ally!" Austin shouted trying to his freckled friend to focus.

"You mean to say I get to be Ally! FINALLY!" Dez stops walking and looks at Austin excitedly.

"Dez, I like her." Austin said plainly. It was the first time he had admitted those words out loud, so he froze hoping Dez would comphehend what he wanted him to this time.

"Well, why don't you tell her?" Dez asked with a new seriousness in his voice. Austin looked at his feet while they walked to the zoo, as it turned out Dez hasn't given that idea up yet.

"It isn't that easy. I mean, I can picture her in my future... And that scares me because of how much I think about it, and how real it is in my dreams. I just don't want to lose her if a relationship doesn't work out..." Austin said mostly to himself, but Dez was intently listening.

"You can't be afraid of losing her Austin, because you have her now. No matter what you do, you might not have her in your future. All that counts is what you do now to keep her in your future." Dez said so calmly, that Austin had to look up at him to make sure it was still his whacked out friend speaking.

"You're right... But she's my best friend. As a girl!" Austin told Dez, noticing he looked like a hurt puppy when he called Ally his best friend.

"You know, my Dad told me that my Mom was his best friend. They have been inseparable since high school." Dez said reassuringly. Austin's mind went into a frenzy as his heart picked up in speed, his blood racing through his veins.

"That is exactly what I want with Ally. I think I'm ready to tell her." Austin said suddenly feeling a new confidence about his feelings for Ally.

"All right! Go tell her!" Dez excitedly encouraged. Austin turned on his heels and took a few steps before his mind went blank.

"I don't know how to... I can't even express myself with a song. How am I going to tell her?" Austin solemnly confessed, turning around to face Dez again. Austin frowned. Dez was no where to be seen.

"Dez?" Austin tried one last time. Sighing, he continued to walk back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Ally was wiping the baby grand piano with a damp clothe as Austin walked in. Austin felt the intense wave of butterflies in his stomach as he stood behind her unnoticed. He lightly taps her shoulder with his finger, causing her to turn around, her fawn eyes finding his.

Austin's back goes ramrod straight, suddenly he felt paraylized.

"Well that was quick! I thought you'd miss practice today considering the zoo is an hour away by vehicle." Ally told Austin with a silly smile on her mouth. Austin felt completely unable to move, her eyes still had not left his, her lips still curled into a smile. Ally turned her head to the side, making Austin shrink into the collared shirt he was wearing.

"And that is why I came back!" Austin's voice squeaked. By the quizzical look Ally gave him, he wished he had just remained quiet.

"Are you ok? You're acting weird..." Ally asked concerned. Austin felt his skin moisten with sweat from the heat his body was radiating.

"No I'm not..." Austin words tumbled out in a nervous slur, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Austin." Ally sternly said his name with a stare to match her tone.

"Oh, would you look at that! It's time to close the store up! Better hurry Ally!" Austin nearly shouted, characteristically like Ally.

"I guess you're right." Ally said slowly after she glanced at the clock, suspiciously eyeing Austin. When Ally walked away to put the money away into the store safe, Austin took in a sharp breathe, unsure how long he had been holding it in.

Austin rolled his shoulders loosening his tightened muscles. After Ally changed the sign on the door to 'closed', locked the door, she walked back over to where Austin was standing.

"Austin, now really tell me what's up." Ally gently encouraged, contemplating his body language. Her concerned eyes showed no judgement, as awkward as he was acting.

"I just wanted to tell you... That we should start practice early today..." Austin forced a grin, though inside this entire situation was killing him. So much for confidence.

"_Uh_...Ok..."

* * *

Practice didn't go so well either. Austin had shown Ally a new dance move he would use at his next peformance, but he stumbled on his own feet and fell over. After that, he didn't even realize was singing Not A Love Song while Ally was playing the notes to A Billion Hits.

Ally slammed her hands on the keys creating a loud cacophony, before she left the piano bench. Austin quickly stood up and walked around the other side so that he was now standing infront of her.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin worriedly asked her.

"Maybe it's the fact you have been acting weird all night and won't tell me why. I thought we were closer than this..." Ally scoffed at him.

"Ally... It's not what you think..." Austin desparately said, wanting her anger to go away. It wasn't supposed to go this way. Silence.

"You don't want me to be your song writer anymore? That's it, isn't it?" Ally accused, her brown fawn eyes staring into his, demanding his answer.

"Absolutely not! I always want you to be my songwriter." Austin told her, wondering where she got that idea from. Ally looked at Austin with an unreadable contenance, her arms crossed as if she were trying to hold herself together.

"T-thank you. But that doesn't answer my question..." Ally finally said. Austin took a good long look at Ally before he finally found the courage he needed right now.

"I like you..." Austin said nearly inaudible. Ally definitely heard him, since her eyes were wide with surprise.

"I like you too, buddy 'ol _pal_!" Ally quickly responded, playfully punching Austin in the arm.

"Ally, I _like_ like you... More than a friend." Austin's gently corrected her. The air was very still, the atmosphere was nothing but silent, it felt as though the world kept on spinning without them.

"Austin, I don't know about this. What... what if you left me?" Ally timidly asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Austin sincerely assured Ally.

"You really want to be with silly little me? I thought that Austin Moon liked cheerleaders, with long blonde hair. I chew on my hair! See?" Ally hurriedly persuaded, taking a piece of her hair and began chomping on it with more reason than to prove a point. Austin didn't seem to notice, but what Ally noticed was Austin moving closer to her.

"Awww, look at the poster of the bunny and the puppy Austin!" Ally stalled, flinging her arms towards their refrigerator. When she looks back at Austin he is directly in front of her, her hands were still frozen in the direction of the poster. Austin's gentle hands takes her hands in his, bringing their hands down out of the way, his soft eyes are narrowed as his gaze holds Ally's.

At their new closeness, her mouth wordlessy hung open, that is when Austin completely closed the space between them. His lips brushed against her bottom lip which were unresponsive. When her lips finally moved into his, all that Austin feared disappitated, and he was more certain than ever that he was in love with Ally Dawson.

They parted from the kiss, Austin gently pulled her into a warm embrace, slowly rocking her in his arms. Ally was weak in the knees, so she leaned into Austin for more support because it was highly likely she would fall over after being kissed like that. Even if it was only on the lips, and even if she still didn't believe Austin loved her, Ally felt as though the kiss wasn't too soon.

"Want me to walk you home?" Austin's breathe tickled her ear.

"I'd rather not walk alone, so I'd like that..." Ally's soft voice fills his ear, her head still resting on his shoulder. Austin lets Ally go, his fingers finding hers, taking her hand in his. Ally blushes at his new actions that he no longer had to hide from her, not that he did a good job keeping his feelings to himself in the first place.

Ally took her hand from Austin's before she cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him on the lips again. Austin looks at her with a lopsided smile, his eyes are so warm even when they are surprised.

"Ok, let's go." She breatheless said, slipping her fingers through his.

At Ally's doorstep Austin pressed his soft lips to her forehead, and lets her hand go with such reluctance that the abscense of her touch made him feel a little lonely.

"Good night, Ally cat."

"Good night."

* * *

**What are your thoughts on the kiss? Was it too much? Not enough? :)**

**Also, I want to know what you thought of the story as a whole. It's been full of Auslly fluff. I just really want to know how my readers have felt thus far and how far I should take this story. **

** Sorry for lack of Trish in this chapter. She'll be in the next chapter. **

**If you haven't already, I have a new story I am starting with more of a plot than fluff. It is called Unbroken. So go on and read it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not contributing to this story for so long. I am having a little bit of writer's block. I'm not sure how far to take this story. Anyways, enjoy chapter 8! **

**They just were kissing the last chapter, so wonder what happens next! **

* * *

With a hand curled up in her hair, Ally takes jagged turns, back and forth. Ally did not know exactly how she felt right now. It was like she had put all her feelings into a jar, and someone else took it, and shook them all up and spilled them.

Ally's mind flits back to last night, when Austin had kissed her. Ally had been so oblivious to the events that built up to that kiss. Ally cringes inside when she remembers how she not only returned Austin's kiss, but kissed him again. She was obviously out of her mind last night.

Ally already made up her mind that she was not going to take all the blame. Oh, what was she thinking? It was all her fault. She was the one who was self diciplined, while Austin was a freethinker and did whatever he wanted. Ally knew better.

She would confront Austin about this. Well, maybe. Whenever Ally thought about seeing Austin after last night, she felt weak in her knees. Ally drew in a deep breathe, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her needy lungs. _It was only Austin_. She had known him for nearly a year, and during that time, she has become closer to him than her best friend since Kindegarden, Trish.

But you were not supposed to be smooching on your guy friend; that was the whole point, wasn't it? Rules were important, but should especially be followed when it came to the people you cared about. Ally has broken all the friendship rules, and dating rules. And she wasn't even dating Austin! Ally's heart quickens. If she was still head over heels for Dallas, none of this would be happening. Austin would still be in the friend zone, and Ally in her safe zone.

Ally hears the door open, and turns to greet the customer, but realizes it was Trish. Trish didn't know how irresponsible Ally had been.

"Oh, Hey, Trish." Ally mumbles under her breathe.

"Ally, Austin has been acting really weird... And so are you." Trish said, looking at Ally with suspicioun in her eyes. Suddenly Trish looked as though a light bulb had gone off in her head and she had that _'aha' _moment.

"Oh." Trish said after a moment with a great big smirk.

"Trish, it isn't what you think! I mean, uh, well... Austin's lips and my lips kinda had some lip on lip contact... _ Eep_! Uhhhh, what am I going to do Trish? I don't even want to see-"

"Ally, breathe! Just for a sec, will ya? Jeez..." Trish cuts Ally off.

Ally pulled a cluster of curls between her teeth, and nervously nibbled on it.

"Ally, you're not going to have any hair left if you keep doing that. But it does keep you shut up..." Trish remarked.

"Not helping!" Ally's voice was muffled by her hair, and shot a glare directed at Trish that implied her distress.

"Ok, why don't you just talk to him? It's just Austin. Haven't I been telling you that he likes you all this time? I wasn't lying. He's crazy for you!" Trish says reassuringly.

In response, Ally stuffs another curl in her mouth, and looked as though she were trying to play chubby bunny with hair instead of with marshmallows.

"Ally, you really need to calm down. What calms you down? And take that mop of hair out of your mouth before you say anything." Trish feels a mixture of disgust and amusement as Ally picks strands of hair out of her mouth.

"_Trish_! This is calm! Well, maybe it's not calm. But it's the closest to calm I will be considering what happened last night!"

"Ok Slobberhead! So if you're so calm, you can go talk to Austin. But try not to cough a hairball on him." Trish said with strong hints of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok, this isn't calm at all!" Ally said nearly shouting.

"Ally, you're a total mess. Why don't you take a break, and think things over. Austin is your friend, and he probably made the first move. He wanted to kiss you,_ obviously_. Austin isn't going to turn you away. You think he would have walked off by now, if he didn't want to be your friend at least. You're a piece of work!" Trish says, noting that if Ally wasn't Ally, she would consider her to be having a panick attack.

"Thanks Trish. I appreciate that." Ally mumbled, annoyed.

* * *

Ally walked up the street with her stomach doing flips and turns. Did the walk to Austin's house really have to be such a short distance? The drive way was void of his parent's vehicles.

Even better... If he was home, which hopefully he was at the beach or anywhere but home, they would be together alone. That thing in Ally's stomach took a long lurch again.

"Would you stop doing that?" Ally snapped under her breathe.

Ally stopped at Austin's front door and drew in a deep shaky breathe. _It's only Austin. _

Ally lifted her fist to knock the door, but instead of hitting the door her fist flung out infront of her. _Huh?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!" Ally screamed.

"Hey Alls! Come in and have some food!" Austin said oblivous to Ally's scream.

"Austin, how did you know I was here? You weren't watching me, were you?" Ally inquired, giving Austin a stern look.

"No, Trish texted me you were on your way! That would be creepy if I watched you walk here." Austin laughed.

Ally relaxed. Suddenly she felt as though a pair of eyes were burning holes through her back. Ally turned around and in the neighbor's bushes Trish's head was poking out.

"TRISH!" Ally yelped! "You were stalking me?"

"I had to make sure you actually showed up at Austin's house! Jeeze! I - I gotta go. Somewhere else. Away from here! Uh, BYE!" And with that, Trish disappeared among the bushes.

Ally felt a hand evelope her hand and she was being pulled by Austin into his house.

"Ahhh, Austin, what if I didn't want to come inside?" Ally asked feeling queasy.

Austin's grip immidiately released Ally's hand. Ally dared herself to look into his eyes, and her chest began to ache with guilt.

"I mean, we're not even dating. I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday..." Ally's voice was quiet as she said this.

"What do you mean, Ally? Last night didn't mean anything to you?" Austin asked, hurt in his voice.

"We are just friends, and..." Ally trailed off knowing she would regret what she would say next, "and I wish I haven't kissed you back. I don't have feelings for you, Austin."

Austin's face contorted between pain and sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop then?" Austin said with an edge to his voice, and he was no longer look at Ally. Ally crossed her arms.

"You're blaming me for your problems again? I'm going. It isn't my fault how I felt-" Ally bit her bottom lip. Austin's head whipped up, and he looked at Ally comprehensively.

"Ally, tell me how you really feel about me. Please." Austin's voice was a gentle plead.

Ally held herself tighter as if she were going to fall apart any second.

"I can't."

"Then I will tell you how I feel about you." Austin said taking a step towards Ally.

"I think I... love you." Austin said sheepishly willing Ally to look at her.

"Austin, that is just too much for me to hear right now." Ally said as she turned to leave. Austin took a step forward in vain attempt to make Ally understand.

"And don't follow me out." Ally said before closing the door, not even giving Austin a sideways glance.

Austin stood in his living room, and the impact of what just happened had hit him hard. Austin wished he had never told Ally that he didn't want a relationship before because of the fear of losing her.

* * *

**ALLY! Why you do that? haha**

**Ok, this chapter may have made a lot of you upset. But don't worry! The next chapter should be good. ( ; **

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. o.o **


End file.
